


Wasn't Expecting That

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5years?, Age Difference, AgeGap?, Artificial Insemination, Howtotag?, Isthisanothersugardaddyau?, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, RichDad!Jongin!, SingleDadAU!, babykim, babysitter Kyungsoo, brokecollegeboy!Kyungsoo!, kimsoohyun, letmethink, maybe? - Freeform, moneymoneymoney, shouldwesmut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: kaisoo aua successful young business tycoon like jongin only needs an heir. when his artificially inseminated child is born, he hires an experienced babysittera broke college boy gets the job done so well to the point that his son starts calling the sitter Dada instead of him
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 41
Kudos: 273





	1. Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoohae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/gifts).



> So you all know how much I love @kissoohae, she's amazing. I hope this fic makes her happy because it's such a wonderful prompt. Enjoy~~ ^^

If you think about it carefully, you'll understand that this world is run by money, not love, fate or justice, just plain money. It may come from decent work or filthy hands but in the end, we'll all agree that without it, no one can survive. 

Not the poor, definitely not the rich. 

Jongin had to learn that the hard way, his father had to drill it into his mind the hard way. He had to lose a lot of things to accept the value of money. He never wants anyone to suffer the same way he did so he chose to be alone, to ignore everyone who made advances and just focus on one thing, his empire. 

Kim Jongin, multi-billionaire, bachelor and a successful business tycoon rose to the top exceedingly fast. At the young age of 22, the young CEO of KAI Enterprises surprised not only the local market but also the global business market. If you’d read his life story in all the magazines and interviews that he graced, it’ll only tell you one thing, he doesn’t believe in luck, he believes in hard work. KAI started as a small AI start-up company, he was the underdog and he didn’t have the backing of investors but he had the skills of 10 engineers and a mind of 5 business analysts.

Now at the age of 26, with his hands dipped in almost every industry in Korea and International, industrial, medical and even entertainment. He’s a wanted investor and Jongin makes sure to keep it that way. He values his hard work and values his money too. He’s at the top of his game and he knows that from here on he’ll just continue rising

Jongin thinks that this is the time where he can take a step back a little. No one forced him, no one suggested it but in his world where everyone is expecting something from him, Jongin decides to do the opposite. 

On his 25th birthday, in a private medical facility in Switzerland, the person who will bear his child with the help of artificial insemination willingly accepted his terms and conditions to allow the procedure to push through. As an investor, Jongin's hand-picked medical team chose the perfect candidate that matched his requirements. He specifically told them that discretion is priority which is why he didn't meet the person and didn’t allow the person to know who he is. 

A year later, he’s now bringing home his 3 month old son, Kim SooHyun born on October 12th. He wasn’t there when the person gave birth and he didn’t go when he turned a month old. He had much to prepare for his son because in a few years, everything Jongin has will be his. 

No one knows about this other than the people involved and his secretary, they made sure to do it discreetly, made sure that the medical facility and team involved signed an NDA and of course the person who bore his son. He’s not frightened if it comes out, he just doesn’t want to expose his son to the vultures of this awful world. 

“Hey Soo, you’re home” he breathes out softly, placing a soft kiss on top of his son’s head.

-

  
  


Three short knocks followed by a quick ‘Excuse me, sir’ before the door to his office opened, his secretary walked in with a small smile on his face “Mr. Kim, have you picked one?”

Jongin gives him a brief nod before glancing at the folders seated on the corner of his desk, he went through it last night before he went home and he already asked his security team to do a background check just to be sure. “Yes, the youngest, he has the most experience, he’s currently on a break and he needs money, he’ll be focused on taking care of Soo-hyun”

“Okay, Sir. I’ll make sure he comes in tomorrow”

“6 am, sharp” he adds quickly before he brings his attention back to his laptop. 

“Yes, Mr. Kim” Secretary Lee bows before exiting the room. 

Truthfully he has time to take care of his son but during times like this where he needs to be at the office to attend stupid meetings, his only option right now is to hire a babysitter. There’s a nanny taking care of SooHyun but Jongin doesn’t trust her, her skills or lack thereof. 

He asked his secretary to search for a babysitter and the man narrowed it down to 4 applicants, 3 of them are older than Jongin, well-versed in childcare but none of them fits his needs. The fourth one however, had a very interesting profile. He’s not only experienced in babysitting, he volunteered at a couple of orphanages and does weekly volunteer work at a soup kitchen. There’s not much to look at in his background, he has a couple of loans to put himself through college, working three part-time jobs to pay for those loans and without support from his family.

Seems perfect for him, no attachments. Just like him. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Kyungsoo jolts at the chorus of Candy playing so loud on his phone. He curses himself for putting the volume too high last night when he was watching a drama and then forgetting to lower it down before he slept. He grabs his phone and answers the call, a frown threatening to grace his precious features when he remembers the Unknown number written on the call screen. What if it’s one of the loan sharks???

But it’s too late, he already answered the call and is now waiting for the person on the other line to speak up. “Good morning, is this Mr. Doh Kyungsoo?”

“Ky-Kyungsoo is fine, may I ask who this is?”

“This is Lee Taehyun, it’s regarding the job application that you sent. I sent you an e-mail yesterday to confirm if you’re still interested in the position?”

“Uh--Can you give me a sec?” Kyungsoo says hurriedly and without waiting for an answer, he puts the call on speaker and checks his mail, damn his internet is so slow. 

There’s a lot of spam mails that makes him question why there’s a separate junk/spam folder when they can’t segregate the messages in his inbox. After a couple of scrolls he finds the email and almost squeals when he sees the official job offer.

“Fuc--Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. You mentioned here that I’m supposed to come in at 6 am? I just read the email, I was a bit preoccupied yesterday and wasn’t able to check my phone the whole day” he reasons out too fast for his own sake. How the hell did he choose to watch Kim Seonho the whole day yesterday when he could’ve gotten some brownie points if he just answered the email immediately. 

Mr. Lee chuckles softly on the other line and Kyungsoo feels that the other man must’ve seen through his lie. He’s so dead. It’s just a babysitting job but he’s going to fail it. 

His heart almost stops when he hears the next words that came out of the man’s mouth. “It’s alright Mr. Doh. I apologize for the late notice as well. If you’re free today, I can ask someone to pick you up and we can talk about the details of your contract. May I ask when is the earliest date that you can start?”

Kyungsoo immediately sits up and kicks his sheets away. “Now! I mean today! I’ll just get ready!”

“Noted. I’ll send a car right away. Thank you for accepting my call. I’ll see you later” Mr. Lee says before dropping the call.

Kyungsoo didn’t waste any more time, he quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, get himself ready and make sure that he’s dressed well. 

  
  


-

He must’ve cashed in all his luck because why in the world is he here at the pristine lobby of KAI Spiral Tower, it’s a high-class, very expensive, wait did he say high class? He meant exclusive like high-profile people live in this building, two in each floor except for the top three floors, two middle floors and two floors above the lobby. He doesn’t know why but what he knows is that they all pay for security too. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when a man neatly dressed in a suit stopped right in front of him “Mr. Doh, I’m Lee Taehyun, we spoke on the phone” the man says, reaching out a hand

Kyungsoo takes it, firmly shaking the hand of his future employer. He puts on his best smile as he answers with a clear voice, “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

“I hope you haven’t had breakfast yet, I asked the restaurant to reserve us a private room for breakfast so we can discuss the little details afterwards”

This Lee Taehyun guy is a savior, Kyungsoo’s savior, he already saved him twice today, first the job offer and now the breakfast, maybe he can be his sugar daddy as well? If he lives in a very expensive building, looking for a babysitter which means he's probably too busy for his family or maybe he's a single dad. 

  
  


Breakfast was more than amazing, his question about the second floor was answered too when four different restaurants welcomed them as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. This building has their own convenience store as well, right next to the Thai restaurant. Just how rich is the owner or just how lazy he is to put four restaurants here instead of just going out?

After their table got cleared and cleaned, Mr. Lee placed four folders on top of the table. Kyungsoo didn't dare touch any of the folders because he assumed that he'd only sign one. 

Mr. Lee pushes the second folder towards him before opening it. "This is a Non-disclosure agreement, you can read the rest of it but the important points are: First, you are not allowed to disclose to anyone the nature of your work, where you work and especially who you work for. Second, failure to do so, will result in a fine worth 20 billion won and you will be blacklisted and Third, everything you see, you hear or feel, you leave it all here" the man says firmly. 

Kyungsoo could see that he's not joking but why is he going through these lengths to find a babysitter? He knows that babies are the future and they're valuable but why in the world would they need a non-disclosure agreement?

Mr. Lee pushes folders number one and three towards him next but this time a smile graces his lips. "This is the job offer" he says pointing at the first folder then he points at the third folder "that is a sign of good faith" 

Kyungsoo closes the NDA folder and pulls the Job offer closer to him to check the contents, he's going to get dizzy at the amount of words written on it. 

"Uhm, sorry it says here that the rate is 70,000 won???" Kyungsoo asks in surprise, the basic rate is 10,000 won per hour and he knows that it depends on the family's income but this is too much! He barely gets 10,000 won whenever he babysits his neighbor’s children

Mr. Lee nods curtly, "Yes, 70,000 won per hour, if you work for 8 hours, we'll pay you 700,000 won plus 70,000 won every exceeding hour. You'll also have a personal allowance of 100,000 won per day" he adds

"That's too much" Kyungsoo blurts out before glaring at the folder in front of him. The numbers are written in bold so he didn’t miss it the first time. 

Mr. Lee clears his throat and shakes his head a little, a small smile blooming on his face "This child that you'll be babysitting is worth that and more so please I implore you to do your job properly. You don't have to take the bus, you'll have a driver to accompany you since the guard won't let anyone without a pass come in"

"It's also said here that some nights I'm required to stay in?" he points out, he's okay with staying in since it's still his break but he should re-negotiate this once his classes start. 

"Yes, for those kinds of times, you'll be paid 2 million won, 3 million if you're required to fly out as well" 

This child must be from a goddess or something 2 million won for an overnight stay, he’s going to be a millionaire in no time. There are a lot of things written in the contract, what’s expected from him and what his employer can offer but those details are just moot, since Kyungsoo already decided to accept the job. He still has to finish his Pre-Med before he can go to Med School and that needs a lot of money, money that can be given to him by his employer. 

Kyungsoo glances at the third folder wondering what surprise it holds since he keeps on getting surprised every time he opens a folder. “Open it, Mr.Doh” Mr. Lee urges gently, and Kyungsoo really appreciates that the man doesn’t force him or anything, it’s like he’s still giving him an out even though Kyungsoo already made up his mind. 

He pulls the folder closer to him, placing it gently on top of the job offer folder before opening it. He gapes in shock as soon as he sees what’s inside. He glances up only to see Mr. Lee with a small smile directed at him. “Even if you don’t accept the job, this is already paid for. You won’t have to worry about it anymore”

“W-What? But why?” Kyungsoo asks, he can feel his heart thumping so loud. His brain can’t form a logical reason for this. Thankfully Mr. Lee noticed his dilemma, quickly answering his question. 

“We want to give you a fresh start, not to be pulled down by those loans. It’s just a fraction of what your employer could offer you but please don’t take it the wrong way, this is not a bribe or arrogance. As I’ve said, it’s a sign of good faith. No matter what you decide on, your debts and loans are already paid for. You won’t have to worry about them from now on” the older explains clearly and for the first time in a long time, Kyungsoo allows himself to breathe, without fear, without restrictions. 

He pulls himself together even though there are tears ready to fall in the next second. “I--I assume you’re not my employer?”

“I’m not. I’m just his secretary. You’ll meet them after you sign these papers, the fourth folder is just for your benefits, your own bank account, social security and healthcare. This is not a part-time job Mr. Doh, I would like you to---”

“I’ll quit my other part-time jobs and work around the schedule! I’m already a senior this coming semester, it’ll be easier for me” he assures the man. 

Mr. Lee smiles at him and hands him a pen which he graciously accepts.

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin sighs in content, watching his son as he drinks the warm milk that the nanny prepared. He really can’t wait for that woman to be gone. She keeps on doing half-assed jobs and he really wants to fire her today but her replacement is still with his secretary so now he’s the one feeding his son. 

SooHyun is so small, so fragile and so adorable. Jongin is indifferent with babies or people to be honest, it’s either he likes them or not, as easy as that. But it’s different with SooHyun, he wants to protect him, shelter him and watch him grow into a wonderful man. He doesn’t expect anything from his son, only that in the future, he’d willingly accept the empire that Jongin will pass down to him. 

  
“Ah, you’re done. You want more? You drink so quickly are you excited to meet a friend?” Jongin coos, pulling the bottle from his son’s hands, leaning his face closer so SooHyun can play with his face instead. Giggles fill the room as Jongin brushes his nose against his baby’s nose. He’s just so precious. 

“Mr. Kim, I have Mr. Doh waiting outside” his secretary says, waving at SooHyun who’s now distracted by Mr. Lee’s voice. 

“Bring him in” Jongin says before he stands up, carefully guiding his son to another position. He hates this part where he needs to make SooHyun burp, it looks painful and his hand is too big to pat his son’s back, he’s scared of hurting him. 

Mr. Lee comes back with a man, a head shorter than him, wearing a blue sweater on top of a button-up shirt paired with cream colored pants. He’s also wearing thick round framed glasses, which makes him look younger. Well he is young, he recently turned 21 two days before Jongin’s own birthday, he read his background check briefly before he passed it to his secretary. “This is Doh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo~ssi this is Mr. Kim Jongin of KAI Enterprises” 

The man, Kyungsoo, was gaping at him for a few seconds before he brought his hands up to close his jaw and then folded himself in half, bowing at him “M-Mr. Kim! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” he says a bit too loudly that SooHyun got surprised, threatening to cry.

Jongin glares at the babysitter, pulling SooHyun close to him letting the baby rest his head on his shoulder “It’s okay, little one…”

“I-I’m sorry..” Kyungsoo says quietly this time before his gaze roamed around the living room. 

Jongin already baby proofed his whole penthouse so he’s sure there’s nothing wrong with it. He sees the younger smile before looking back at them with an expecting gaze. “He just drank his milk, right? Was he able to burp already?”

That is an unexpected question but Jongin answers anyway, shaking his head placing his hand on his son’s back patting it gently. “May I, Mr. Kim?”

“Jongin, my name is Jongin and this is SooHyun” Jongin says softly before he carefully hands SooHyun to the waiting hands of the younger. He sees Kyungsoo flinch as their hands touch but thankfully the man didn’t let go of his son. 

“Hey cutie, that’s a nice smile you have huh” Kyungsoo says softly, looking around and gently sits on one of the couches. He leans back and lets SooHyun lean on him, he whispers something that Jongin can’t hear before he places a hand on the back of Soohyun, patting gently.

A couple of seconds later, SooHyun burps a bit loud before he giggles and leans closer to Kyungsoo’s neck. “There you go, SooHyun~ah. It feels better, huh?” Kyungsoo says, standing up slowly before he pulls the baby away and offers him back to Jongin.

“I assume Mr. Lee already told you all the necessary things?” Jongin says, asking the young one to sit back again once he takes a sit 

“Yes, Mr. Kim”

“I work from home, I have a home office at the end of the hall, SooHyun’s nursery is next to the master’s bedroom that’s two doors down from my home office. I don’t always leave to go visit the main office but I work until 2 pm, therefore I need someone to watch SooHyun from 8 am until then. I usually fly out for meetings so I’ll need you to stay over during those days, there’s a guest room connected to the nursery, you can leave your essentials there if you want to” Jongin says, watching the man absorb all of the words he’s saying. “If you have questions about SooHyun I’ll answer them all, if I’m busy you can contact my secretary” Jongin adds, smiling softly at his son who decided to fall asleep in his arms. 

“Mr. Lee, please show him his room while I put SooHyun down in his crib” Jongin says, standing up to walk towards his son’s nursery. He hears Mr Lee say a couple more reminders to the young college boy before they follow behind him. 

  
  


\--

What the actual fuck. Kim Jongin. The CEO of KAI Enterprises has a son. What the fuck? When did he..How did he?????? Kyungsoo couldn’t wrap his mind around it and he’s been trying to do it for the past two hours, Mr. Kim already went to his home office and as per Mr. Lee’s instruction, Kyungsoo shouldn’t disturb him unless it’s an emergency. He was also told to make himself at home, cook his own food if he wants as long as he follows SooHyun’s feeding schedule as well. 

SooHyun is a quiet boy, Mr. Lee told him that the baby has finally established his sleeping pattern, only waking every 2-4 hours to eat or play around. His room is a wonder, baby proofed all the way even the walls have paddings all over and there’s also a play area at the corner of the room, with blankets, pillows and comforters around, a storage full of toys and a full walk in closet for the baby near the ensuite bathroom with all the baby essentials needed and lined neatly. He can already see that this baby would want for nothing. 

He’s supposed to enroll today but since he just started maybe he can just do it this weekend. Mr. Lee said that Mr. Kim rarely needs a babysitter during the weekends so he’s sure that his schedule will be free by then. 

Kyungsoo decides to make a schedule for SooHyun, he’s pretty sure the baby can already stay on his tummy for quite a while and it also looks like that he loves reaching for things now since he’s been trying to reach his dad’s nose earlier when he first saw them. What Kyungsoo could do right now is ease SooHyun into a pattern so he can get more sleep and eat well. 

A few minutes later, he sees the small hands and feet playing by the crib. He’s amused how calm SooHyun really is. He stands from his spot and stretches a bit before walking towards the crib where the baby is pulling at his sock. “Hey, sweetheart. I’m Kyungsoo. Our name is a bit the same, right? Can I call you little Soo?”

The baby gurgles, smiling at him and reaching up. Kyungsoo chuckles and carefully picks him up. “Uh you smell, little Soo. Let’s change you then feed you. I need food too” he mutters softly, lightly tickling the baby’s side. 

\--

Jongin watches the monitor, switching it to another channel when he sees the babysitter come out of the room with his son. He couldn’t concentrate on working earlier so he decided to watch them instead. The two boys stop at the living room, Kyungsoo turns around until he settles on something. He walks towards the baby swing and with his free hand, he carries one of the baby swings towards the dining area near the kitchen. “Don’t tell your dad, okay?” he hears the college boy tell his son before lowering down SooHyun on the baby swing, making sure to strap him well. He checks the straps twice before heading to the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo is preparing SooHyun’s milk while preparing his own food. The college boy looks like he’s having fun conversing with SooHyun about what kind of ingredient he’s putting in his dish, the baby interacting as well with coos and giggles as if he understands everything. 

Maybe Jongin doesn’t have to worry about SooHyun in the hands of Doh Kyungsoo. He looks like he genuinely takes his job seriously.

\--


	2. Undeniable Attraction

Kyungsoo’s fucked. He’s late, the elevator is taking too long. His classes went on until late last night and he overslept. It’s a Monday and Mr. Kim works early every Monday. He’s been working for 5 months there already and SooHyun is already 8 months, the boy’s a gem. He began crawling before he turned 6 months, surprising Kyungsoo to the point that he squealed too much, making Mr. Kim run out of his home office to see what the commotion is all about only to find Kyungsoo taking a video of SooHyun crawling on his own. 

They had a little celebration during SooHyun’s 6th month, Kyungsoo was present as well as Mr. Lee because who would miss that day? Even Mr. Kim canceled his appointments to celebrate it. Right now there’s an ongoing battle between the father and son. Since SooHyun could already utter and piece together vowels and consonants, his dad has been trying to urge him to call him out, he already gave up with daddy, went with papa, Jongin, Nini and everything that he can ask his child but little SooHyun is naughty and teases his father with every unintelligible word that he can say, giggling when he sees his father sigh in frustration. 

“I am so sorry, Mr. K---”

Kyungsoo was cut off with a shush and a wave. “He just took a nap, no worries. Next time, text my secretary” Mr. Kim says without looking at him. SooHyun fell asleep on his arms again and honestly Kyungsoo wonders just how comfortable Mr. Kim’s arms are because SooHyun barely falls asleep in Kyungsoo’s arms. 

“My classes..I-I’m sorry Mr. Kim” he frowns and looks at the plush carpet that he’s stepping on. 

It’s been 5 months but Mr. Kim is still...why is Mr. Kim...ugh. He doesn’t even want to think why Mr. Kim keeps on bothering his mind. It’s not like they interact a lot, they briefly see each other let alone TALK. The last time Kyungsoo talked to him was when he explained the activities that Mr. Kim can do with SooHyun during the weekends. 

“Your classes have been running late these past few days, do you want to take some time off?” Mr. Kim asks after he puts SooHyun down on his crib. He quietly slides the door, leaving a space before he walks to the living room with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo glares at Mr. Kim’s back, wow his back though, it looks so broad and strong and--Kyungsoo what the fuck, he snaps out of it and finds Mr. Kim staring back at him. “Huh? I mean, no..it’s just that final exams are coming up so I’m getting ready for it” Kyungsoo answers, willing himself to act properly and not like a fool. 

“How far is university?” Mr. Kim asks, motioning him to take a seat. He picks up his coffee that’s next to the empty milk bottle of SooHyun. 

Kyungsoo takes the empty bottle, wondering if he should wash and sterilized it now before answering, “It’s just one bus ride from here”

“And going home?” Mr. Kim asks and Kyungsoo is wondering why they’re actually talking about this. Mr. Kim should be working, not hanging out with the babysitter but Kyungsoo can’t help but admire his voice, it’s so beautiful and he wants to melt but he can’t so he answers, “A train ride and bus”

The next words that came out of Mr. Kim’s mouth is something that Kyungsoo never expected, not now, definitely not ever. “You can stay in the guest room if you want” the older man says, glancing at his watch before turning his gaze to Kyungsoo. 

“Ye-no-what?” Kyungsoo stupidly says, too distracted by the beautiful brown eyes that’s waiting for a proper answer. He hears Mr. Kim sigh before shaking his head a little. “The guest room, your things are there right? If it’s more convenient for you, you can stay here so you don’t have to travel far. I’ll tell Mr. Lee to inform the driver to pick you up after your classes as well” Mr. Kim says with finality and finally his words sink in. 

“Y-You don’t have to, Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo says shyly, he doesn’t want to impose. Mr. Kim is also generous enough and his work here isn’t that hard anyway. He doesn’t have to stay-in, he just watches SooHyun during the day anyway. His classes are all in the afternoon to night. Besides, the last day of his finals is also the last day of his Spring Semester, he’ll be free as a bird again.

“Jongin, it’s Jongin. You make me sound too old. I’m just 5 years older than you. You can call me hyung if you’re uncomfortable”

“H-hyung?” Kyungsoo blurts out, eyes widening in surprise. How can he call THE KIM JONGIN, hyung?! Is he crazy???????? IS MR. KIM OUT OF HIS MIND?!

Mr. Kim cocks an eyebrow at him and Kyungsoo almost curses at the man because why in the world was he given such a beautiful face, everything he does is so attractive. “Do you stutter a lot?” Mr. Kim asks with an amused smirk gracing his lips, his wonderful lips, is he gay? Because Kyungsoo is, not that it matters. BUT HE STILL WANTS TO ASK.

_ Only in front of a stupidly handsome man  _ he thinks but when he hears a chuckle coming from the man, Kyungsoo mentally curses himself for saying it out loud. “I mean, I don’t stutter that much Mr. K--Jongin hyung” he says, the name instantly sent chills to his spine. 

“Good boy, let me know if you need anything. And think about what I suggested. I have a trip in a few days and you have to stay in anyway. I’ll be in my office. There’s breakfast in the kitchen, help yourself” Mr. Kim says as he picks up his coffee again and heads to his office. Kyungsoo unintelligibly spurts out words worse than SooHyun, staring at the broad back of the CEO, he probably has a praise kink and Mr. Kim just made it worse. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s at the kitchen preparing his meal and SooHyun’s when the baby monitor picks up a sound. He hurriedly turns off the stove and walks to the nursery where he finds little Soo sitting and picking at the ribbons of the bed padding. “Hey little Soo” he greets with a small smile, immediately capturing the attention of the young boy. 

“Babababa!!” SooHyun says loudly, holding out his arms towards Kyungsoo. The older picks up the baby and places a kiss on top of his forehead. “I know, SooHyun is cute, right?” he cutely asks, making the baby giggle, leaning forward to place a very wet kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute because I don’t like messy kisses. Come on, I prepared your lunch. Do you think your dad wants some as well? I prepared too much and I think he wants chicken too?” he mumbles as if the baby will answer him.

He places SooHyun on his highchair, strapping him in before giving him his baby spoon. “Baba!!!” the baby screams before he bursts out in giggles.

Kyungsoo chuckles at him, really surprised at how energetic he is when he just woke up. “You should call him Daddy, listen to me carefully Daddy or Papa, Pah-pah” Kyungsoo must’ve looked stupid because SooHyun just laughs at him, slamming his baby spoon on his high chair out of joy. 

“You brat. Stop laughing at me, I’ll be the one laughing if I end up being your dada” he whispers quietly.

SooHyun is playing with his food, yes the little monster loves chicken and strawberries but if he’s full, he tends to offer the food to Kyungsoo who willingly accepts it the first few times before he realizes that he’s being tricked by the little monster. “I’m going to tell your Daddy!” he groans, pushing away the strawberry that SooHyun was offering him. 

“What’s going on?”

“Ah! Daddy! MR. KIM! DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT” Kyungsoo almost yells, waiting for his heart to calm down because Mr. Kim suddenly appeared behind him. 

Mr. Kim who’s standing next to SooHyun bends down and accepts the strawberry from his son, making the little one clap in delight. Kyungsoo slightly glares at SooHyun who sticks his tongue out before giggling again. He’s lucky he’s so cute!

“I thought we talked about the way you address me?” Mr. Kim asks, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo before looking at SooHyun who is offering a slice of his chicken. 

“Uhh, sorry Jongin hyung… I-I prepared lunch, do you want some?” Kyungsoo offers lightly, hoping that the CEO forgot the yelling. 

The CEO looks at him with a smirk forming on his plush lips. “Ah, I thought I heard you call me daddy, a pity” he says after he washed his hands. 

“W-what! No! Are you crazy!?” Kyungsoo blurts out, slapping his mouth immediately after he realizes that he just called his boss crazy. He hurriedly plates the dish before offering it to the CEO who thanked him. 

It’s the first time the man came out for a meal. He usually eats his meal inside the office and checks SooHyun from time to time but he never stays this long to eat with them. “I was thinking of going out later and buy some clothes for SooHyun, do you want to come with us?” Mr. Kim asks, offering a bite of the strawberry to SooHyun who accepts it. The little monster didn’t even notice that his dad tricked him into eating more so Kyungsoo smirks at the baby. 

“Me? What? But?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion. He resumes eating, a bit confused at the offer. He had to sign a non-disclosure agreement for this but now Mr. Kim’s just suddenly okay with it?

Mr. Kim chuckles softly and shakes his head. “It’s alright. He’s turning a year old anyway, it’s time to announce him soon. I’m just being selfish right now, I don’t want to share him right now that’s why I’m keeping it private” he smiles at SooHyun who grabs his finger to bite it. 

“They might misunderstand...me?” Kyungsoo points out as if it’s the most obvious thing to think about. 

“Are you worried about that?” Mr. Kim asks nonchalantly, not a hint of worry in his voice. 

Kyungsoo frowns at his plate, is this a trick question? Isn’t he worried about it? “Yes..No? Are you?” he asks back. He honestly has a crush on the CEO but that’s as far as it can get, a harmless crush. 

Mr. Kim shrugs in answer, “Well we aren’t hiding anything, why should I be worried?”

“Right! Uhm, okay! I have classes though so maybe next time?” Kyungsoo offers before he stands up to clear his dishes. Today, he learns that disappointment tastes bitter or maybe it’s just his food. 

  
  


\--

  
  


"Am I pushy?" Jongin asks his secretary. They're on their way back to Seoul since he had to go to a meeting in Japan for four days. 

Mr. Lee looks at him with an unreadable expression before shaking his head lightly. "You matured really fast. I don't think you enjoyed your youth properly. You're a CEO, everyone expects you to be something and everything" 

He sighs at that answer, he's tired and he feels like he aged fifty plus years after this whole week. "I want to take a vacation, maybe a month or a few months" he mutters, leaning back on his chair. 

"I can arrange that for you" Mr. Lee answers, tapping away on his tablet. 

The silence envelopes them again but Jongin breaks it again with a question that he doesn't know how to ask "Mr. Lee, Kyungsoo…nevermind"

"He's an interesting man, isn't he?" 

He nods in agreement. He couldn't really answer it without revealing his thoughts but for the past five months, the younger never fails to enter his mind every now and then. During the first month they were awkward at best but with SooHyun pulling them closer, they found a reason to be more comfortable around each other. Of course Kyungsoo still calls him Mr. Kim but even Mr. Lee could see that the younger moves around Jongin comfortably, even offering him snacks and coffee when he goes out of the office to check on SooHyun. 

Kyungsoo always sits close to SooHyun everytime the doctor visits to check up on the baby or whenever it's time for his vaccines. The baby's cries usually turn into joyful giggles whenever Kyungsoo holds him afterwards, playfully scolding the doctor for making SooHyun cry. 

"He's single" Mr. Lee suddenly says. Jongin turns to look at the man but he's already putting on his earphones and humming to a tune that Jongin's unaware of. 

  
  


Jongin arrives at a quiet penthouse and he didn't expect anything more since it's way past midnight. There are times where SooHyun wakes up in an ungodly hour but he's learning to sleep through the night and it really is a lifesaver since his crib is connected to Jongin's bed. 

After he washes his hands and removes his jacket, he walks towards the nursery expecting SooHyun to be sleeping but he enters an empty room, only the baby monitor blinking near the door. His eyes catches the light peeking from the room connected to the nursery and wonders if Kyungsoo brought SooHyun there. 

Jongin knocks quietly before he slides the door open. He sees SooHyun first, comfortably sleeping on top of Kyungsoo, his head resting under the man's chin and it honestly looks uncomfortable but Kyungsoo is still sleeping soundly, surrounded by pillows and blankets on all sides. 

He couldn't help but take out his phone and snap a couple of pictures before returning it in his pocket. SooHyun suddenly wiggles and his tiny arms stretches causing one of his fists to hit Kyungsoo's jaw making the man grunt. 

Jongin chuckles softly, muttering a soft apology before he exits the room. He hurriedly took a shower and changed into a pair of sweatpants after drying his hair since he can't sleep with a shirt on before he returns to Kyungsoo’s room. He sees SooHyun wiggling around so he decides to pick up his son and bring him to the nursery. SooHyun blinks twice before he registers Jongin's scent and leans closer, resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

"I'm going to change your diaper and put you to bed, sweet love. Let's play tomorrow all day" Jongin whispers softly, excited that he can finally spend more time with his son. 

After SooHyun falls asleep again in the master's bedroom, Jongin quickly gets up and enters Kyungsoo’s room again, the man really looks uncomfortable, his head tilted up and arms splayed out. "I'm moving you a little, Kyungsoo" Jongin says, asking permission quietly before he re-arranged Kyungsoo's head and pulls up the blanket to tuck him in. 

Jongin’s fingers suddenly moves, brushing the fringe away from the younger's face, getting a soft whine in return. So cute. Jongin pulls away before his mind comes up with anything unprofessional. He dims the lights and closes the door before he returns to his son. 

\--

  
  


Kyungsoo wakes up to an empty bed and he immediately panics. The bed shouldn't be empty! SooHyun slept beside him so there should be a tiny human next to him. He hurriedly threw the blanket away from him, curse him for feeling so comfortable in this stupid comfortable bed. 

He hurriedly looked everywhere, his bathroom, under the bed, under the table where his books are scattered like a mess and lastly he looks at the nursery. His heart almost jumps out of his chest when he sees it empty. He's going to die. Help him. His crush is going to end him and the whole world wouldn't even know that he existed because of this secret Kim Jongin has. 

Peals of laughter surprises him away from his thoughts, he hurries and tries to locate the origin of the sound. He gapes when he sees SooHyun, giggling happily while being lifted by his shirtless father, muscles flexing every time he throws and catches his son. Well thank you Mr. Kim Jongin for adding fuel to Kyungsoo's burning desire. 

Before Kyungsoo could look away, “Oh you’re awake. We didn’t wake you, did we?” Jongin asks, hugging SooHyun to his muscular chest before placing kisses all over the baby’s face making the baby giggle and squeal

“-uh. No. uhm. When.?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, words not coming out properly. He probably looks stupid right now. It’s so embarrassing but how can he concentrate when all he sees are toned muscles. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle when he sees Jongin lowering SooHyun down on the floor to let the baby crawl to his toys, smiling brightly when he sees his father crawling next to him. “I came back earlier, saw this little angel punching your face so I saved you from him. I hope you slept well” Jongin says, glancing at Kyungsoo before he lays down on his back and lets SooHyun climb on top of him. 

_ Slept so well that I even dreamed of you  _ is what he won’t say now or ever “Yes I slept well. Thank you, hyung”

Jongin smiles at him, almost blinding him because who shines like that? He smiles a little before he notices that the older is looking at him as if he’s waiting for an answer. “Yeah-w-what--sorry I’m still a bit sleepy” he says, shyly looking down at his feet. 

“Why don’t you wash up, I already prepared lunch. Let’s eat before you go to your classes”

Kyungsoo immediately turns to the clock and gapes at the time it’s almost lunch time. He really shouldn’t have stayed up to finish his report. He glares at the clock so hard, wishing he could turn back the time but he can’t. An apology is at the tip of his tongue when he hears Jongin tapping his hand on the floor, giggling as his son smacks his face. “Kyungsoo save me!!!” he playfully yells, smiling when their eyes meet. 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly and runs toward them picking up SooHyun and spinning him around, making the boy laugh and reach for his face. “Dada!!!” 

Silence hits the room as Jongin sits up wide-eyed and staring at them in shock. Kyungsoo quickly turns SooHyun to face his father before putting him down. “Go on, go to your dada” he urges the baby. 

Jongin quickly opens his arms, brightly waiting for his son to call him again. It was going well when SooHyun starts crawling towards Jongin but then he glances at Kyungsoo and squeals a very loud “Dada!” before he crawls towards him.

It’s safe to say that Kyungsoo will probably be unemployed before this day ends. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin is staring at his son, the little angel is playing with his lunch as he eats. “SooHyun, call me” he frowns at the baby.

SooHyun just stares at him before going back to smash his food with his wooden spoon. 

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo says quietly. He’s been apologizing since earlier and even after he finished taking a shower and got ready to eat, he still couldn’t look at Jongin straight in the eyes. 

Jongin knows that it’s not the babysitter’s fault. SooHyun possibly formed a deep attachment since even now he picked to eat next to Kyungsoo instead of his own father. Jongin’s not bitter but he’s definitely sulking. “It’s not your fault. I’m too busy”

“No...I’m really sorry Mr. Kim”

Jongin shakes his head, glaring at his own food. It’s a good thing that he informed the office and Mr. Lee about his vacation or else he wouldn’t have the time to see what was truly happening. He neglected SooHyun so much that he thought Kyungsoo was his father. He shouldn’t have overlooked this matter, he knew that child rearing is a long process which requires focus and attention on the child. He thought he was already giving enough but it turns out he was wrong all along. 

“Aaaaah babababa~~”

“SooHyun~ah you’ll spend time with daddy, right?” 

Kyungsoo glances at him curiously, opening his mouth as if he was going to ask something but closing it again before resuming to eat. “I took a vacation leave… So I can spend more time with SooHyun”

“Dada?” SooHyun asks, tilting his head to the side and his little hand holding a slice of banana towards Kyungsoo. 

Jongin wants to laugh when Kyungsoo grunts in frustration and looks at SooHyun with betrayal all over his face. “Hyunnie, your daddy's there. Call him. Say hi daddy" he says with a pout. Jongin thinks it’s unfair how Kyungsoo has a nickname for SooHyun while he’s still being addressed as Mr. Kim.

"Dada!" SooHyun shouts again, squealing as he pushes a bite of his banana slice to Kyungsoo’s frowning mouth. Kyungsoo sighs in defeat before patting the baby’s head and tells him to eat his food. 

A second barely passes when SooHyun turns again, this time his spoon full of mac and cheese splatters on Kyungsoo’s shirt. SooHyun happily giggles, calling Kyungsoo dada and asking for attention. "Kim SooHyun" Jongin says sternly, eyeing the baby who pouts at him, eyebrows meeting in the middle as if he understands that Jongin is upset. 

SooHyun starts babbling, waving his arms as if he’s trying to prove a point. Jongin just stares at him, waiting for his son to quiet down. “I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. Change your clothes, I’ll pack you lunch instead. Put your clothes in the laundry, I’ll tell the housekeeper to do the laundry later” he offers, pulling SooHyun closer to him to give the baby a warning gaze. 

Kyungsoo looks up and thinks for a second “Mr. Ki---hyung, you don’t have to” he says, his tongue gliding across his lips as he stares back at Jongin. 

“I insist. It’s the least that I can do. You’ll be late for your class. I’ll take care of SooHyun” he says with finality, standing up and removing everything from SooHyun's high chair. "You, young man, are not getting any dessert. You better start respecting your food or at least put it in your mouth and not throw it around" he says softly but making sure that SooHyun hears him clearly. 

SooHyun frowns at him before turning to Kyungsoo who gave him a silent stare. "You should listen to your daddy, SooHyun. Play time is different from meal time" the man says with uncertainty before he excuses himself and rushes to his bedroom. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow at his son who turns to him with a pout on his lips. "No crying, little man" he warns, making his son pout even more. "Fine, you'll get your strawberries but if you throw them I'll take them away" he waits until SooHyun nods before giving the bowl of strawberries. 

  
  


\--

Scorching heat envelopes him after he comes out of his building. His report is done, his final exams start tomorrow and he’s going to be unemployed because why in the world did Kim SooHyun call him dada?! He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t make his heart jump because it did but it also made his heart squeeze when he saw the frown on his boss’ face. He knows how patient Mr. Kim is with SooHyun, he never forced the baby to do anything but the disappointment on his face earlier when he realized that SooHyun called Kyungsoo dada, made Kyungsoo question a lot of things. 

He doesn’t know if Mr. Kim is trying to blur the line between them but Kyungsoo feels like his boss is actually trying to spend time with him. He’s so confused. 

As confused as to why he’s hallucinating and seeing Mr. Kim standing near the fountain, wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tucked into a very fitted pair of jeans. Damn his thighs look glorious in those pants. 

“Kyungsoo!” 

No one can ever blame Kyungsoo for what he does next, he turns around, makes a full 180 and checks behind him, seeing the students glancing at him or maybe they’re staring at the God-like man standing near the fountain. Kim Jongin and water, deadly combination. 

He turns again and this time he really must be hallucinating, the heat probably induced a stroke or a heart attack because Kim Jongin is now walking towards him and Kyungsoo sees him clearly this time. The man looks like he’s here for a fight but maybe that’s just because his eyes are staring at him, burning holes.

“Kyungsoo, hey are you okay?” Jongin asks, stopping in front of him. He’s really tall or maybe Kyungsoo’s just small. He also smells so good, like autumn. It’s making Kyungsoo’s brain melt.

His first instinct never fails him, he courageously touches Mr. Kim’s cheek before moving his hand down, touching the man’s chest. “You’re here” he mumbles in surprise. 

“Uhm, yes. Do you usually daydream about me?” Jongin asks him. He glances up and sees the stupid hot smirk on the man’s lips, making him jolt back and remove his hand. He feels the heat really getting to him. He hates summer and hot weather. 

Kyungsoo gapes at the man before he shakes his head, “No. What. No. I just. You’re hot. I mean it’s hot. My brain is melting. Why are you here?” he hurriedly says, squeezing his eyes shut out of embarrassment. 

He hears a melodious chuckle before a hand ruffles his hair. “You’re cute. Come with me. SooHyun’s waiting” Jongin says before Kyungsoo feels a hand wrap around his wrist gently, pulling him to start walking.

His brain is overloading, Kim Jongin is touching him. Kim Jongin is here. Kim Jongin picked him up from university. Why is Kim Jongin holding his wrist?

“Dada!!!” he hears as soon as he gets in the car, he also hears the scoff of a certain Kim Jongin who sat next to Mr. Lee who is currently driving them to somewhere. 

Cold air comes out of the aircon vent that’s suddenly turned towards him, playful giggles distract him when he sees SooHyun playing with a dead phone.  “Mr. Lee sent you a message but it seems like you just finished your class” Jongin says quietly. 

Kyungsoo leans back on his seat to wear his seatbelt before he turns to SooHyun who’s now pouting at him for the lack of attention. “Why are we--Where are we going?” he finally asks.

“SooHyun is being naughty, he was fussy the whole afternoon asking for dada and when I told him to call me that, he just cried. Wailed would probably be the right term since he had a tantrum and dropped his milk too. He only stopped when I told him that we’ll pick you up”

Kyungsoo sighs and rubs his temples. He doesn’t know whether to be happy or frustrated, he’s grown attached to SooHyun but he doesn’t want to make Jongin feel like he’s not doing enough when the CEO is already doing a lot for SooHyun. “He called me papa” Jongin interrupts his thoughts, the CEO is looking at him through the rearview mirror, a small smile playing on his lips

“He what?” he asks again, making the man chuckle softly. “Papa, he called me papa after you left for school” Jongin answers, this time his smile is wider, showing the secret dimple that Kyungsoo only saw a few special times. 

“Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” SooHyun squeals. Small hands wanting to grab his dad. Jongin reaches out his hand instead to let the baby play with it before he turns to Kyungsoo who still can’t believe that SooHyun finally gave in and called his father papa after the stressful morning. “Kyungsoo, after your finals. Do you maybe want to go on a vacation with us?” Jongin asks, eyes shining with expectation. 

The air is cold, that must be it. His mind froze and the only word he knows is “Yes” 

\--


	3. OVER AND UNDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter~~!!

Warm weather and the smell of the sea breeze surrounds him, bathing him in warm sunlight and a touch of refreshing breeze. He’d never admit that he said that he hated summer, that Kyungsoo is dead and buried under the fountain in his university a week ago after his soul left his body and decided to just let Jongin’s words consume his whole being. 

A tad bit dramatic, yes, but you haven’t seen how a simple white shirt stretches over the body of a certain Kim Jongin as he exercises on the grass right in front of Kyungsoo as if he’s putting on a damn show with Kyungsoo as his special audience. Not exactly. SooHyun is playing on the grass in front of his father, it’s still early in the morning that’s why they’re all out to get some Vitamin D, the one SooHyun needs and Kyungsoo disapproves of, he hates sweating but not anymore. Not when Jongin sits up and pulls his white shirt over his head and places it on the ground to let SooHyun sit there. 

Kyungsoo will never complain but is this a habit of his boss or a show? Whichever it is, something is crawling under his skin, begging him to do something about it. Is this how it feels to see what you can never have? So close yet so far? Maybe if he just re---

“Kyungsoo!”

He almost drops his mug, eyes widening when he sees the man stretching out, his muscles truly a sight to see. Kim Jongin is the 8th wonder of the world but too bad only Kyungsoo can see it. “H-huh?” he mutters in confusion

Jongin smiles and jogs towards him, glancing at SooHyun who took an interest on the freshly manicured grass. “I said, let’s bring SooHyun to the beach later. I asked his doctor and he told me that it’s fine as long as he doesn’t stay in the water for more than 30 minutes. I’m not going to let him swim though, I just want him to feel the sand and maybe play with it. I already asked the hotel staff to set up a place for us” the CEO says excitedly

“U-us?”

Jongin tilts his head to the side, his mouth turning into a cute pout. So this is where SooHyun got that cute and irresistible pout. “Yeah, the three of us. Don’t you want to come?” Jongin asks, disappointment already lacing his tone.

_ He wants to come, alright...The universe is really really really testing him.  _ “Yeah, I want to go but I forgot sunscreen…” he mumbles, hiding his burning face behind his cup of coffee.

Jongin smiles at him before glancing at SooHyun again. “Don’t worry, I packed more than enough. Let’s go a bit later in the afternoon so we can watch the sunset too” the CEO offers, waving at Kyungsoo before jogging back to SooHyun.

He’s been smiling a lot, Kyungsoo notes. As soon as they entered the private jet yesterday, the young CEO looked so excited and for once, Kyungsoo could see how truly young the man is. The suits were left at the penthouse replaced with casual wear making him look 10 times more youthful. 

“You’re torturing me!” Kyungsoo’s mouth suddenly decides to shout before his brain could even think about what he said. He sits up and places the mug on the table before slapping a hand on his mouth, wide-eyed staring at the CEO who is looking at him with a smirk on his very handsome face. “Dada!!!!” 

Jongin chuckles at him before picking up SooHyun, both of them glancing at Kyungsoo. “I wasn’t trying to but if you feel that way maybe try to do something about it” the CEO says lightly before he runs off with SooHyun, filling the air with laughter. 

WHAT? WHAT?

DID HE JUST SAY..??????

Shaking his head to avoid any thoughts that would just fuel his burning desire seems like the best way to go. He takes out his phone and takes a video of the two men, running around and laughing like children. It’s so refreshing to see them. Kyungsoo really doesn’t mind summer, in fact he’s starting to like **him**. It. Summer. The weather. He’s starting to like the weather. 

He grunts and buries his face in his hands before he finally stands up. He sees Jongin staring at him before the CEO smiles and waves at him, a teasing smirk on his lips. 

Whoever said that Kyungsoo is mature enough to handle things like this? Well he can go and take his word back because right now Kyungsoo is stomping his feet like a child as he walks back into the villa, a smile blooming on his lips. 

  
  


-

Kyungsoo will never dare curse the universe again, he’ll be a good boy and take everything willingly especially if it comes in the form of Kim Jongin, shirtless once again (Thank you very much) and wearing a pair of tri-color board shorts, carrying SooHyun in one arm and a huge ass surfboard on the other. 

Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he focused on the pail and toys that he brought for SooHyun. He has already finished lathering up some sunscreen and it seems like SooHyun is ready too, his lips tilted up in a wide smile as he make grabby hands to Kyungsoo. “Don’t say dada or I won’t take you” he warns, making Jongin laugh but of course SooHyun, being such a cute brat screams Dada at the top of his lungs because Kyungsoo is taking too much time. 

Kyungsoo makes a face at him before he takes SooHyun, placing him on the lounge chair where he’s sitting and gives him the pail and little shovel. “He’s not going in the water but I excessively put on sunscreen, just in case” Jongin says before he erects the surfboard next to the empty lounge chair. “Can you do me?” the CEO adds, grinning at him. 

He glares at the CEO who is now looking at him with an amused expression. “My back, I mean. Can’t reach it” Jongin corrects before putting sunscreen on both palms and starts to cover his front. “Mr. Kim, no offense but I’m starting to hate you” Kyungsoo says without heat, the smile on his face contradicting his statement. 

The CEO clicks his tongue at him and shakes his head before pointing at the sunscreen. “Hurry now, Kyungsoo and stop calling me Mr. Kim” he says lightly. 

Kyungsoo decided to drag SooHyun in the mess, putting the baby right behind his father before he sits behind SooHyun. “You should help me put sunscreen on your dad” he says softly, pouring a little on the baby’s hands before slapping the small palms on Jongin’s back, making the man flinch. 

All the frustrated words slipped out of his mind as soon as his hands touched the bare skin of the CEO, his mind turned empty immediately after feeling the soft skin, warm his own hands. “You okay?” the CEO asks, glancing at him when he noticed that Kyungsoo's hands aren't moving. 

“Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo mutters in frustration, staring at his hands. This shouldn’t be happening right? What is going on? Is he the only one feeling like they’re moving to another thing? He’s so confused. He doesn’t know how Jongin’s mind works. Is he just making fun of him? Did he realize that Kyungsoo has a crush on him and decided to play around since he’s bored? “Jongin” cuts off his thoughts for the nth time.  The man always pulls him out of his thoughts and he really doesn’t mind but he also needs to think why his boss is acting so friendly with him. “Why?” he blurts out in confusion, feeling SooHyun lean back to rest his back on Kyungsoo’s front. 

“Why what?” Jongin asks back, gaze still staring at the sea in front of them.

Kyungsoo huffs in answer, a bit frustrated that the man is teasing him. He distracts himself and eventually starts his task. SooHyun is also having fun playing and smacking his dad’s back. It must be fun to be able to play around like this. “I told you that if you want something, you should do something about it. I’m making it a bit easy because we both need to take a step forward, right?” Jongin suddenly says, his voice void of the teasing tone. 

The man suddenly stands, surprising both Kyungsoo and SooHyun who looks like he’s ready to fight because the source of his amusement is suddenly gone. “I’m going to surf, watch SooHyun. I apologize if I crossed the line” the CEO says and for some reason Kyungsoo could feel the disappointment that Jongin’s probably feeling.

Kyungsoo wants to say something, tell the CEO that he’s wrong and that he didn’t cross any line but he also wants to know what the fuck is happening. He’s not used to the attention being given to him and he doesn’t know how to act when the CEO acts that way. 

The CEO is already paddling away by the time Kyungsoo gathers his thoughts. SooHyun turns to him, eyebrows furrowed before he starts babbling, looking frustrated at Kyungsoo. “Your dad frustrates me too!” he answers back, making the baby look more irritated. 

  
  


\--

Jongin sighs in contentment after riding the first wave. It’s been so long since he has allowed himself to breathe, to feel this free. He feels a bit disappointed after he noticed that Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable with his advances. He really thought that the younger liked him. Maybe he’s too old for him. He’s only starting his life and Jongin will just be an old burden to him. He really wanted to try and get closer with Kyungsoo but it seems like the younger only wants to keep things between them professional.

He sighs and clears his mind, glancing at the beach where Kyungsoo and SooHyun are playing. Kyungsoo looks up and meets his gaze before looking away as fast as he could. He really shouldn’t have listened to Mr. Lee about approaching Kyungsoo. He turns his board away and prepares for the next wave, laying flat on his board paddling towards it. It’d be fun if SooHyun picks up this hobby too. It’s very effective in clearing one’s mind. 

The sun really feels good on his skin, warm in contrast to the water that’s starting to get colder. He picked Maldives for a reason, far from people and a beautiful place to take Kyungsoo out on a date. But it’s not a date so he’s just taking his son’s babysitter out on a trip. He rides the waves continuously until he feels the burn on his muscles, it’s been a while since he felt this thrill, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“Papa!” he turns his board around, surprised to see SooHyun on his feet, with Kyungsoo holding both hands but his son takes a step forward, giggling as he yells for Jongin. “Wait for me, SooHyun~ah!” he yells back, waving as he prepares to swim back. 

“Mr. Kim!” Jongin looks up and sees Kyungsoo’s face full of panic. The force of water hits him before he registers what was happening, the current bringing him down, his board being pulled by the wave as he tumbles, trying to take off the cuff connected to the board. 

“Jongin! Please!” he barely hears but he couldn’t stop the smile that’s threatening to grace his lips. 

Before he could even swim up another wave crashes, fully hitting him and pushing him down further. 

\--

  
  


Kyungsoo can’t believe what just happened right in front of him. He bends down and lifts SooHyun close to his chest, cursing when he doesn’t see anyone near them. Where the hell is the security team that Mr. Kim--Jongin is always with?! “Jongin!” he yells again trying to locate the man. He can’t swim, he can’t leave SooHyun alone. He should’ve just waited for Jongin to come back before he urged SooHyun to call his dad. It’s his fault. He….caused this… The waves start to calm down, drenching his feet as it kisses the shore.  He feels something hit his feet so he looks down, seeing half of the surfboard that Jongin was carrying earlier. The wave earlier was too big and Jongin didn’t see it because he was facing them. 

He feels a small palm touch his cheek before he realizes that he’s crying. He pulls SooHyun closer to him, letting out his tears and apologizing to the baby. “I’m so sorry Hyunnie” he sobs, kissing the baby’s shoulder. SooHyun must’ve felt the whirlwind of emotions inside him because the little baby started crying and calling for his papa. 

A pair of strong arms wraps him and SooHyun in a warm embrace. “Why are my boys crying?” 

Kyungsoo looks up, almost hitting Jongin’s jaw. He frowns at him before he leans closer letting his forehead rest on the man’s wet chest. “Don’t do that again please. I’m scared. I don--I don’t want to lose you please” he mumbles. Jongin shushes him, patting his back gently before pressing a soft kiss on top of his head, doing the same to SooHyun who stopped crying, arms reaching out to his dad. 

“You too, huh” Jongin says, cooing at SooHyun who clings closer to him. “I--I’m sorry if I made you feel bad earlier...I-I like you..I’m sorry” Kyungsoo whines, interrupting the father-son moment inserting himself next to SooHyun again. 

Jongin chuckles softly and brings him close to his chest again. “Silly boy, don’t apologize. No one should force you to do anything until you’re ready” the CEO says, fingers gently brushing his fringe away from his face. “Let’s go in. I got you and SooHyun wet, we should take a shower and dry up before dinner” Jongin adds before he releases Kyungsoo taking the warmth away from him. 

Kyungsoo hurriedly runs back to the lounge chairs and grabs the fluffy towel that he left for Jongin earlier. He walks back to the boys who are now giggling together, Jongin peppering kisses all over his son’s face. “Here, you need to stay warm” he says, draping the towel across the older’s back. 

“It’s already warm” Jongin says softly, reaching to hold his hand and linking their fingers together. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin pats SooHyun’s chest softly, letting the baby fall asleep. “He played a lot today” he whispers, catching Kyungsoo’s warm gaze. “He had a lot of fun, I did too. Thank you” the babysitter admits, smiling at the CEO. 

“Do you want to join me for a drink outside?” Jongin asks, already taking the baby monitor with him and making sure that SooHyun is tucked in, resting with his favorite penguin plushie that the young man asked Kyungsoo to buy earlier when they visited the souvenir shop. 

Kyungsoo nods at him bravely reaching out his hand that Jongin took with a small smile. They walked hand in hand towards the outdoor patio and left the glass door slightly ajar so they could both watch SooHyun. The CEO releases Kyungsoo’s hand to grab them beers and some chips while the younger keeps on staring at the beer cans with a frown visible on his face. “You don’t drink?” Jongin asks, putting the baby monitor in the middle of the table. 

“I do, I did, twice and I haven’t...uh. It’s because I’m busy with uni...” the younger trails off, looking away as if he’s embarrassed about it. 

Jongin nods in understanding. He opens up a can for him and takes two glasses in case Kyungsoo wants as well. “Do you want to try now? It’s perfectly alright if you don’t want to do it” he offers, opening a bag of chips and moves it closer to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo lowered his head and Jongin couldn’t stop looking at him, watching his tongue peek out to quickly wet his lips. He's so beautiful. “W-will you take care of me, hyung?” the younger asks shyly.  He’s so precious and young. Jongin can’t help but feel like he’s tainting someone so pure. “I won’t let you get drunk, Kyungsoo. I promise” he assures the younger who looks up with a sweet smile on his face. “Thank you hyung” he mumbles softly. 

Jongin pours half a glass for Kyungsoo, sliding it towards the younger who accepts it with both hands and a soft thanks. He watches as the younger tilts his head, tipping his drink in his waiting mouth. “I’ve never dated anyone. I’m sorry if I didn’t make myself clear about my intention. I want to date you” he says quietly.

The response was instantaneous with Kyungsoo choking on his drink, grabbing the tissue next to the baby monitor. The younger coughs, trying to catch his breath while Jongin reaches out to pat his back. Was he too forward this time? He thought that Kyungsoo wanted to hear it clearly? “Could’ve given me a warning, hyung” the younger says after he catches his breath.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know. Although, I couldn’t help but think why you’d want someone like me. I’m five years older than you. You just turned 21 a few months ago and there’s so much out there. It’ll be inconvenient dating someone like me” he sighs and leans back on his chair, taking a huge gulp of his beer.

He hears the younger hum in agreement. Maybe he should really look for a relationship, it’s quite lonely living his life but it didn’t matter before he saw Kyungsoo with SooHyun. Seeing the younger man with his son made him feel complete and warm. “I’m young, inexperienced, I’m careless and I’m still studying. The hardest thing in my life right now is trying to keep myself sane until I pass my pre-med then hopefully get into med school. After that, I’ll have to spend more years for internship, residency and fellowship...By the time I finally establish myself and my worth, I’ll feel like everything else moved forward and I was left behind. You already have a life ahead of you. A family. I’m a burden for someone like you.” the younger says flatly

“You’re not” Jongin answers almost immediately, glaring at the younger who is smiling at him.  Kyungsoo chuckles softly at him, shaking his head. “If you can disagree that fast then why can’t you see that what you just said is complete bullshit?” he points out before taking a sip of his drink. 

“I like you” Kyungsoo says firmly, his eyes boring into Jongin’s own. “I hardly care if you’re older than me. I don’t want what’s out there. I’m perfectly content with what’s here” he adds, waving his hand to prove his point. 

Jongin smiles at him, he looks ridiculous waving around his drink like that. “I have a son”

“You mean your son who calls me Dada?” Kyungsoo answers back with a smirk. Jongin couldn’t help but be amused how the alcohol makes the younger braver at every sip. “Proud of that, are you?” he teases lightly.  Kyungsoo chuckles softly and nods at him happily. “I am but I was also sad because I saw your disappointed face. It felt horrible to see you like that” the younger admits, now glaring at his drink. 

It’s nice to spend time like this. They ate dinner together taking turns feeding SooHyun who happily ate everything instead of playing with his food. They walked around earlier and looked for souvenirs too after dinner. SooHyun had a lot of fun, touching toys and picking what he truly likes, hence, getting a penguin plushie from Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, take your time to consider” Jongin says, worried that the younger is making a decision rashly. “We can always break up if it doesn’t work out” Kyungsoo suddenly says, giggling at him.  Jongin scoffs at that, taking the blanket from the back of his seat to drape around Kyungsoo. “Ah the joys of youth. A pity I’m looking for someone to share my whole life with. Alright, break up if we don’t work out” he agrees, smirking when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes widened before shaking his head at him. “No! No break ups! I take it back!” the younger says hurriedly. 

The conversation flows from then on, Jongin admits his lack of interest for people before Kyungsoo came while the younger reveals why he’s all alone. 

“They wanted me to be an architect since my brother is an engineer. My dad wanted us to have our own firm but I didn’t want to be an architect, I wanted to save lives and learn how to do it without regrets” Kyungsoo says, frowning at the can of Sprite next to the can of beer.  “That’s why you’re supporting yourself?” Jongin asks quietly, pouring another can for him. He poured Sprite for Kyungsoo since the younger one is already stuffing himself with chips.

The younger man blinks at him, smiling sweetly before shaking his head. “Technically you’re supporting me, like my sugar daddy. You pay me too much but when I first met SooHyun, I understood that he is so precious and that no amount is enough” he says, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. 

“SooHyun’s my biological son, through artificial insemination. I just wanted someone...at first I just wanted an heir but he’s wonderful and I couldn’t..I wouldn’t want him to grow up hating me. I want to be the source of his support and maybe happiness too” Jongin smiles at the thought of seeing SooHyun become a wonderful man. He knows he’ll never regret his decision even though SooHyun will be treated as Jongin’s vulnerability even though he’s Jongin’s strength. 

“What a greedy person you are, Kim Jongin~ssi” the younger giggles, standing up before throwing a chip at him. Jongin raises an eyebrow at him and grabs the younger's wrist before he can run away. The younger falls on his lap keeping their faces inches apart.  The warmth spreading in him makes the situation feel right. He could see the younger’s gaze flickering from his lips back to his eyes, hands pressed on Jongin’s chest. “I’m sure, hyung. I want to date you too. I want to be your boyfriend” Kyungsoo whispers softly, lowering his gaze again on Jongin’s lips. 

Jongin closes the distance between them, capturing the younger’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. He pulls away a little to kiss the corner of the younger’s lips, smiling softly when he hears Kyungsoo whine and press forward to slot their lips together. “Enough, young man. We should go to bed” he says once he pulls away from the kiss, he needs to stop it before it turns into something more. 

“But” Kyungsoo frowns, wiggling on Jongin’s lap until he’s straddling the older’s thighs planting his ass on Jongin's lap, torturing him as if he’s not affected at all. “I feel like I have two SooHyuns” Jongin grunts but smiles at Kyungsoo when the younger leans into his touch. 

“Well I’m a Soo too, so please indulge me, hyung” the smaller says shyly, peeking up at him from beneath his lashes. His fingers tapping on Jongin’s chest as he moves closer, bumping their noses together. “Hyung” he whines, warm breath hitting Jongin’s lips. 

Jongin lowers his hand to hold the back of Kyungsoo’s neck gently, he could feel the shiver of the younger when he leans forward and kisses him again. His lips are so plush, so soft and sweet. Kyungsoo’s right, Jongin is greedy and all he wants is to take and take and take. He bites the younger’s lower lip gently, earning a surprised gasp from Kyungsoo, the younger’s hips moving forward as he parts his lips allowing Jongin’s tongue to slip in between.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan, hips pressing down and grinding on Jongin’s hardness. “H-hyung” he says softly while Jongin maps his neck with kisses and love bites. 

A cry from the baby monitor made them jolt in place, like cold water being poured at hem, Kyungsoo suddenly got up and ran inside the room leaving Jongin in a daze and a fucking hard on. Jongin grunts in frustration and grabs his beer to finish it. He can’t believe he’s really going to date an adorable brat that seduces him and leaves him like this. 

He gets up and cleans their mess before he goes inside only to find Kyungsoo sleeping with SooHyun next to him, the baby is holding one of Kyungsoo’s fingers close to him. They both look so adorable that Jongin pats his pockets and takes out his phone to capture a photo for his new wallpaper. He walks towards his boys before he picks up SooHyun and places him on the crib next to the bed. “You can’t sleep on a bed, yet. Daddy goes first, little man” he says lightly, pressing a kiss on top of SooHyun after he tucks him in. 

He returns to Kyungsoo who’s already hugging a pillow tightly. He chuckles softly before pulling the pillow out of the younger’s arms to put a blanket on top of him. After he made sure that Kyungsoo’s tucked in, he straightened out the other side and laid on top of the blanket, turning on his side to face the younger. “Sleep well, Soo” he whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the younger’s lips. 

If Kyungsoo’s ready to face the future with him then he’s ready too. It’s a huge step but we can only move forward, right?

  
  


\--


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally here~~ Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone had fun! <3

**3 YEARS LATER**

  
  


“Dad! I want chicken!!!!!” 

Jongin frowns at SooHyun who’s pulling Kyungsoo’s arm. The med student just came back from the hospital. He’s already on his third year and it’s been hard for him to keep up with clinicals and taking care of SooHyun which is why Jongin wanted to hire a babysitter for his son who’s turning 4 years old but Kyungsoo didn’t want to do it and since he’s Jongin’s fiancé, he really can’t do anything about it which led them to take turns in taking care of the young brat who’s now in kindergarten. 

“Kim SooHyun, stop whining at your dad like that” Jongin says, he’s currently reviewing a report that he has to finish tonight but SooHyun has been complaining about wanting chicken since Jongin picked him up from kindergarten. 

“But papa, I want chicken. Why is dad sleeping!!!” SooHyun almost yells when Kyungsoo plops down on the couch face down. “I’m not sleeping. Give me a second, Hyunnie” the med student says, reaching for SooHyun who grabs his hand. 

“One!” SooHyun counts before he climbs on the couch, sitting beside Kyungsoo’s head. “Dada please, chicken!!!!” he whines again, pressing his forehead on Kyungsoo’s head. 

“I’ll buy you chicken, SooHyun. Let your dad sleep, he’s tired” Jongin says for the nth time. He’s been offering to buy chicken but SooHyun keeps on saying that he doesn’t want anything but Kyungsoo’s cooking. 

“But papa!!!”

“Kim SooHyun” Jongin warns, voice firmer and Kyungsoo already knows that the next whine that will come out of SooHyun's lips would earn him a timeout. With a grunt, he sits up raising both of his hands. “I’m up. I’m up!” he says, glaring at Jongin before the older can warn his son again. 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him before shaking his head in disapproval. “You’ve got to stop spoiling him, Soo” the CEO says. “But he’s so cute and he probably missed me. Right Hyunnie?” Kyungsoo says softly, smiling at the young boy.  SooHyun answers him with a hug and a whine, telling Kyungsoo how mean his papa is. “He’s not mean, he just wants to teach you how to be patient” Kyungsoo explains, kissing SooHyun's forehead.

“Patient?” the young boy tilts his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

Kyungsoo nods at him and kisses his cheek, making the young boy smile. “I’ll just take a bath and we can prepare dinner together, okay?” Kyungsoo says softly. SooHyun nods at him excitedly but his lips suddenly form a pout before he glances at Jongin who’s busy with work. “Papa too?” he asks quietly but loud enough for the CEO to hear. 

“Yes papa too” Kyungsoo assures him, watching the young boy’s expression turn into full joy. SooHyun squeals happily before he runs to his toys, promising not to disturb his papa and dada until it’s cooking time. Jongin has been busy for days that he couldn’t play with SooHyun and the young boy has been complaining to Kyungsoo about how he misses both his dads so much. 

“Kyungsoo, I have thi--” Kyungsoo cuts off Jongin’s words by kissing the older’s lips. He pulls away with a smile. “You can finish them later, daddy. Let’s pacify the little one and maybe we can have a peaceful night later” he whispers playfully, winking at his fiancé before he goes towards their bedroom. 

He can’t say that it has been easy for the past three years because it surely wasn’t. As soon as they came back from the vacation, Kyungsoo stopped accepting money from Jongin, he didn’t have to worry about med school because he applied and received a scholarship that’s being paid for by a medical facility in Switzerland. He thinks it’s Jongin’s doing but he knows that if he asks about it, the CEO would only deny it. So he just decided to accept it and kept in mind that he's going to pay it all back once he’s done with med school and finally starts earning. 

During SooHyun’s first birthday, Jongin introduced both his boyfriend and his son to the world with a simple photo of a first celebration or a Doljanchi (First Birthday Party), with SooHyun wearing a hanbok and holding 50,000 won in one hand and Kyungsoo’s stethoscope on the other. The little one picked them during his Doljabi, grabbing them both at the same time and not letting go. 

Of course the world couldn’t believe that the young CEO has a son and a boyfriend. They also can’t believe that the said boyfriend is still studying. There were a lot of ugly words thrown against the CEO but his company’s PR team immediately made them vanish. Kyungsoo worried a lot for Jongin back then but Jongin was only worried about him and SooHyun that it made Kyungsoo fall deeply in love with the older. 

Kyungsoo proposed during Jongin’s 29th birthday, the CEO wasn’t hinting on it but Kyungsoo is greedy and he wants Jongin and SooHyun with him forever. The CEO gratefully accepted it but not before he revealed a box holding a ring for Kyungsoo. Making him cry because he wanted to be the one who'll propose. He only stopped crying when Jongin said that he didn't propose and he just gave a ring to Kyungsoo in return. 

“Soo, I love you” Jongin says, interrupting his thoughts again by pressing a kiss on his naked shoulder. He’s going to shower but right now Jongin is just staring at their reflection at the mirror in front of the sink. The CEO is still in his work clothes while Kyungsoo is stark naked, body littered with fading love bites that came from a week ago. Three years ago, Kyungsoo would've said that he and the CEO are worlds apart but now, with Jongin standing beside him and wearing a ring that he gave, maybe he just didn't look closer.

“I love you too, old man. Get out of here and look after our kid” Kyungsoo teases, yelping when Jongin smacks his bare ass. “I’ll show you later how I’m still at the peak of youth, baby” Jongin smirks at him and Kyungsoo knows how true those words are but he won’t have it any other way. 

There’s only one Kim Jongin in this world and he is Kyungsoo’s one and only. 

\--


End file.
